


business before pleasure

by oh_la_fraise



Series: born without plot [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, and its something that requires a lot of practice, patrick and stevie take their past time of trolling david very seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Patrick and Stevie enter a high-stakes negotiation around the Motel’s supply deal with Rose Apothecary.Oh, and David is there too.





	business before pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scrambling to finish a final project this weekend, and naturally the best way to do that is to instead finish the pwps I had in my drafts.
> 
> Also, on a more general note, I know there’s understandably a lot of sensitivity around Patrick’s sexuality, and he is 100% gay in this. And Stevie/David is purely just a FWB situation—I personally head canon her as a lesbian romantically but more bi on the sex side of things (Me projecting onto fictional characters--what?).

“What about Saturday?” Patrick asks. 

“Ugh, no,” Stevie says. “All those crowds. Are you crazy?” There’s an indignant  _ hmpph  _ from below that suggests agreement. 

“Okay, Tuesday, then. Now what about the delivery schedule?” As he says it, he slides his cock in David just a little deeper. David’s ass clenches; he’s trying to egg Patrick on, but Patrick stills, not wanting to give in quite yet.

“Biweekly,” Stevie says, grinding on David’s face a little harder. He hums, pushing his tongue up into her. They’d figured out the stock table in the back room is just the right height and length to tie David down on. There’s a buzzer in David’s hand, his mouth usually being otherwise occupied, but in all the times they’ve done this, he’s never used it.

“ _ Biweekly deliveries,”  _ Patrick repeats, stunned. “Do you think we’re running a pizza parlor here?” David’s bare legs wrap around Patrick’s hips, digging in and pulling him deeper into David’s ass. Patrick humors him and thrusts a little; it’s not like it’s an imposition for Patrick. “Twice a month,” he counters.

She rolls her eyes, pinching her nipple. “Weekly.” 

“Fine.” He reaches out and gives David’s cock a slow tug, making sure to time it with the hits he’s delivering to David’s prostate. David’s hips buck, and Stevie glares. “Every time you do that he stops eating me out.” 

Patrick nods, breath speeding up. “In the interest of, uh, health, I vote we take a brief break and reconvene shortly.” David is squeezing Patrick’s cock even more rapidly now; Patrick suspects he’s getting impatient, because he’s also given up on Stevie’s cunt and is aggressively licking her clit.

“That sounds like a sensible decision,” Stevie says, voice strained. Her tits bounce. They’re attractive, Patrick supposes, in a way that abstract art is; he can understand the objective appeal but they don’t do anything for him personally. Stevie’s a little bit the reverse in this situation. She’d come to the realization that she didn’t really see a guy in her future romantically—but an orgasm was an orgasm, she’d said.  _ David’s talented with his mouth when he’s not talking. _

Patrick knows exactly how skilled David is with his tongue; he can imagine how Stevie feels. David likes to tease, playing with her clit just long enough to almost get her off, before switching to lap at her wet cunt until she’s moaning and grinding her hips on his mouth. Patrick wishes he could feel David’s rough stubble as he pushes closer to her cunt, his chin soaked from her dripping pussy. Patrick is a little jealous of Stevie—he’d like to be in her body for a minute and experience David from a whole new perspective.

It’s the thought of David’s mouth that makes Patrick’s hip stutter, and he pushes in David’s warm, tight ass as his orgasm rips through him. His vision goes white for a little bit like it always does when David makes him come; when he finally settles back into himself, Stevie is smirking, already climbing off David. He doesn’t feel too bad, though; Stevie’s chest is flushed and heaving.

Patrick pulls out, looking for the wet wipes they keep in the back. “Okay, so where were we?”

“Wait, where are you going?” David whines, voice frayed. “You said when you were done you’d get me off!” He thrashes a little, roping keeping him bound to the table.

“I meant when we were done with the Motel  _ supply deal, _ though,” Patrick says, patting David’s hip consolingly, just shy of his leaking cock. “Stevie still has to agree to our last-minute order clause.”


End file.
